Blessed Be: Back Roads
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: It was an ongoing joke; someone always had to fix the past to save the future. It seemed to be a theme. So when the opportunity came to save the infamous Winchesters, Penny Halliwell had the firepower to be up to the challenge. CharmedXSupernatural
1. Deserted roads

Author's note: So I've had the idea of the Winchesters meeting up with a girl who was more kick ass then they. And I naturally assumed that woman would have to be a Halliwell. So this chapter is really short. I'm just kind of letting stream of consciousness win out. So please read and review. Thanks

The Winchesters pulled up behind a smoking car on a deserted highway in Northern California. It appeared as though the driver was fiddling with something under the hood, and the brothers stepped out of the car, ready to offer assistance of course.

They had heard of a series of abductions taking place, where young men and women had gone missing after abandoning seemingly fine cars on the side of the road. However, when they had impersonated federal agents to investigate the crime scene Sam had found traces of sulfur.

Dean and Sam approached slowly. It was still daylight and this road was only two miles away from where the last victim had gone missing. Neither knew what kind of monster they were looking for yet, but they hoped they weren't about to come across it now. While the Winchesters had a way of kicking ass and taking numbers, it wouldn't suit them to come across something that might have a surprise or two up their sleeves.

Approaching the driver's seat, the hood was thrown down on the classic 1967 Pontiac Firebird with a black paintjob. A tiny, five feet two inch girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes wiped her hands on a rag, hoping to remove all of the grease. She looked up and locked eyes with Dean.

"Is everything alright, gentlemen?"

"Uh, uh yeah," Dean said back to the hot girl in front of him. "We noticed that your car was smoking and we thought we'd offer some help."

Dean looked at the girl with appreciative eyes. The girl was gorgeous and didn't appear to be jailbait. She was wearing a white wife beater and tight, tiny shorts. Her hair was just past her chin, with an angle in the front, a long layer in the back and her side bangs were pinned back.

"That's really nice of you, but I think I've got it," she said offering a hand to Dean.

"Dean, my names' Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Hi, Sam," the girl said and shook his hand as well. "I'm Penny. Penny Halliwell."

* * *

Penny heard the car door close from under the hood. She had come to the past in order to save the future, boy was that an ongoing joke in her family. Phoebe's youngest daughter was probably the most hardcore of the Halliwell women and the most qualified for this job. She was only twenty-three years old, but she had spent her life learning martial arts and practicing her magic dutifully.

Penny cast a hand over the engine and the illusion that it was steaming started to die down. Now that the Winchesters were here she didn't need it. She reached up on tippy toes to get the hood and popped it back in place.

She turned, ready to meet them. "Is everything alright, gentlemen?"

The three walked into a rundown diner for an early dinner. The place was completely retro, and in the back of her mind Penny kept wishing she had brought a camera. Unfortunately, it wouldn't have blended in well with the chunky pieces of equipment from this time, though she probably could have barrowed one from the attic where the sisters had kept aunt Prue's old stuff.

As they walked to a booth, Penny turned to Dean. "Do you think they have pie," she asked. "I could skip the nutritional crap if they had pie here."

Sam snickered at Dean's face of surprise and got a kick under the table for it.

"What," Penny asked with a straight face. The fact of the matter was that pie was the one thing in life she could justify for pure willful want. Any other treat she could pass and usually did. Penny knew how important it was to keep in shape and was proud of her figure. She was tiny, voluptuous and had the body of a goddess. But pie was her one true love.

"Sam's a little weird. You have to excuse him, his social skills are lacking," Dean said tossing a dirty look at his kid brother. "I probably dropped him one too many times on the head when we were little."

Sam straightened up. "So, what were you doing all alone on a deserted road?"

"I was on my way back from Vegas, you know I have some old friends who dance there, and my car just overheated randomly. It's weird though," she said leading them. "I could swear I smelled sulfur just moments before you guys found me."

The two men exchanged glances. "Really? I didn't smell anything there," Sam said. His back became straight in his chair and interest was forming in his eyes. "Maybe, me and Dean should look at the car and make sure it's fine."

"We know a little something about cars," Dean said and nodded his head towards the impala.

"Chevy Impala, right? That car's classic. Almost as nice as mine too."

The boys shared a glance and Dean's hand folded together on the table. "Sweety, your Firebird has nothing on my Impala."

Penny leaned in, getting up in Dean's face. "Except for the fire power."

"Is that a challenge?"

Penny leaned back and slung an arm around the back of her chair. "Do you want it to be?"


	2. Date with Destiny

A/N: So, I haven't posted in two months because i'm a junior in college and it's been crazy on my end. hopefully I can post more this summer. Here's a short chapter. Please review.

**Previously...**

Sam straightened up. "So, what were you doing all alone on a deserted road?"

"I was on my way back from Vegas, you know I have some old friends who dance there, and my car just overheated randomly. It's weird though," she said leading them. "I could swear I smelled sulfur just moments before you guys found me."

The two men exchanged glances. "Really? I didn't smell anything there," Sam said. His back became straight in his chair and interest was forming in his eyes. "Maybe, me and Dean should look at the car and make sure it's fine."

"We know a little something about cars," Dean said and nodded his head towards the impala.

"Chevy Impala, right? That car's classic. Almost as nice as mine too."

The boys shared a glance and Dean's hand folded together on the table. "Sweety, your Firebird has nothing on my Impala."

Penny leaned in, getting up in Dean's face. "Except for the fire power."

"Is that a challenge?"

Penny leaned back and slung an arm around the back of her chair. "Do you want it to be?"

* * *

Penny's agenda tonight: recon work. Whatever was going to be happening with their latest demon would be happening soon and Penny needed to know what to expect from them. They were humans, and as such they were bound to have habits that would tell Penny how they fought; their strategies; how predictable they are. This wasn't her main objective; in the long run she needed to be able to save the brothers and fix the future. But this was the here and now; how she had injected herself into their lives. Penny already knew their backgrounds; Sam had attended Stanford for law school, but both boys had been raised to be hunters like their parents. She knew all of their cases; their contacts, how they had found them, solved them, and been effected. Changing this occurrence could be the very act that would allow her to change the brothers' future. Wyatt's future.

Somewhere along the line the two brothers had come face to face in battle; Sam's powers had finally corrupted him and Dean…well, he may not be the picture of righteousness but he got business done. It was he that would have to either save Sam, or end him. That was what Penny needed to fix. In a world where Sam won the battle and Dean was left with his teeth kicked in and a pipe impaled through his stomach, madness had ensued as the balance between good and evil tipped dramatically in evil's favor. The charmed ones, all four sets, had set about kicking demon ass again as more and more demons made it impossible for them to live normal lives. Good was finally starting to kick ass and take down names.

What the Halliwells hadn't foreseen was Wyatt turning and working alongside Sam. Penny's aunt Piper had taken the news with devastating consequences. It was like her heart had broken, and she had given up. Piper spent the first two months avoiding magic altogether. The family began meeting at Phoebe's house, which had long ago belonged to Piper's ex boyfriend, Dan. The family came up with protective spells and measures to prevent Wyatt and other demons from entering the houses and apartments. Each Halliwell wore enchanted pendants that blocked Wyatt's powers from working on them—a nice trick from Phoebe's past life—and new potions and strategies had been created so that the family wouldn't have to hurt Wyatt in battle.

When Melinda –Wyatt and Chris's younger sister— had been cornered by demons, Piper had finally come back with full force. The manor became a safe haven for innocents and the central headquarter for strategizing against Sam and Wyatt. All of Sam's history had been drilled into the family members' heads so that they could pinpoint the most logical way to interject themselves into his life to put an end to the war. Mortals didn't realize that the hell on earth was just that; hell. Sam was raising an army to take control and his first order of business had been to create pestilence, war, famine and death. He had resurrected the four horseman of the apocalypse to help further his goals in a timely and orderly fashion. How conscientious of him. World war III was about to be declared at any time. The economy had dropped and the United States was going through a tremendous depression. Epidemics had broken out and a new virus even more deadly than AIDS was killing millions all over the world at alarming rates.

So Penny was sitting in a dingy little motel in North California, cleaning her weapons and organizing her potions. The demon they were after was called Priapus. Delicately speaking, he was a virility demon. Like a incubus, he impregnated mortal woman to breed half mortal half demon offspring that could walk among the surface with other humans. He was sick, Penny could honestly say. She had dealt with him once before in the future. The fact that she could get rid of him now before he rose amongst the ranks and attained more power was definitely a huge reason why she had volunteered to come to the past. His m.o . never changed. He liked to abduct the women he impregnated; he tortured them for days or weeks before they were finally found at some distant hospital with no memory of what happened. Penny would rather get him in Northern California by the state border with Nevada before he reached San Francisco in twenty-one years.

Penelope Jude Halliwell strapped her athame in her garter and pulled down her skirt to cover it. She had a date with destiny tonight.


	3. Dangerous Liaisons

A/N: Hey, I'm finally done with school for the semester so hopefully I will be able to update more. Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy it.

A car door opened and a long, slim leg was revealed as a made up Penny slowly exited the car, putting on a show for Dean. He was the brother that she needed to get close to if she wanted to put an end to Sam's future reign of terror. Penny knew that if she could keep a tight leash on the brothers; insert herself into their lives when she already knew the major details, that she could manipulate the circumstances for the greater good. Certain things would change if she did her job well. People that had gotten in Sam's way, such as her aunt Paige, may end up alive with the opportunity to do the good they were meant to. Her cousin, Wyatt, would return to light; her best friend Ellasyn would still be alive.

Dean was the perfect mark. He was street smart, sure. He had amazing instincts and caught on instantly when something seemed off. But he was a man; prone to biological desires. He was admittedly more than a little messed up by his childhood, or lack thereof. Penny would take advantage of both. She would give him someone else to care about; to protect. Slowly, he would begin to trust her; let her in to the everyday workings of his mind. And Penny would be there to guide him; create the circumstances for Dean to either save Sam, or if necessary, for Penny to take the burden of stopping Sam onto her own shoulders.

* * *

Dean watched her get out of the car and his salivary glands started working in overdrive. This girl was more than he could handle. She was strong, independent and had an attitude around her that said she could take care of herself and anyone who messed with her. _I wonder how she'd deal with a demon._ He shook his head and his shoulders stiffened. _We'll find out soon enough,_ he thought.

He and Sam had been following this baddie across state lines for two weeks now. This dude hadn't seemed otherworldly until Sam had detected sulfur at one of the crime scenes and there background checks into previous cases showed that nearly a dozen victims had suffered from painful pregnancies and near deaths during labor. Half of the products of the unholy unions had ended in the brutal murders of the mothers; the other half showed that the children had been put away in asylums for severe behavioral and dissociative problems. One mother had even killed herself after she had taken off her young daughter's head. Friends and families had reported that the mom had revealed thoughts that her daughter, Darcy, was evil.

These kids were too "children of the damned" for Dean's liking. He wanted to send the son of a bitch straight to hell, especially when he thought about what could have happened to Penny. It was one thing to feel bad for the others, anyone would. But it would've been tragic for that to happen to someone as badass as Penny. Dean would keep her around, if only to make sure that whatever douche bag was hunting these young girls was put down like a rabid dog before ever having another chance at targeting her. But for right now, he would do the protecting thing covertly, while Sam did some investigating.

* * *

The shot glasses slammed back onto the table as Dean wiped his mouth on his arm and Penny smiled coyly at Dean. She let out a faked giggle; pretending she was more drunk than she seemed. Dean was one of those types that appreciated a woman who could drink, but would never allow themselves to be outdone.

The night progressed. The pair spent the night playing pool, drinking, and doing some dancing. Somehow, Penny had forgotten that she was in the past for a mission. Over the course of the night she had let loose and found herself making out with the man she was only supposed to feign interest in.

"You're not as baddass as I thought you'd be," she slurred with her body pressed against his.

"Oh, yeah," Dean asked as he swayed slightly into her. "What am I then?"

"You're really…" _sweet,_ she thought as Dean kissed her. He licked her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth when shock parted her Cupid's bow mouth. It was hard and insistent and knee weakening. Penny felt his arm press her closer to him before realizing that Dean was actually, physically holding her up. She pulled away and slowly began to regain her thoughts and maintain her ability to control her body voluntarily. "Wanna come back to my room," she said looking into his eyes with a clarity she didn't think possible considering how much alcohol she had ingested.

"I thought you'd never ask," Dean said with a smirk that only he could pull off without receiving a sharp blow to his head.

* * *

The door slammed shut and Dean pushed Penny backwards until her knees met with her bed and she collapsed onto it. He followed her down onto the bed and kissed her hard and rough. Penny clawed at his shirt and tore it over his head, desperate to touch him without any barriers. As he worked on getting her belt buckle off she kissed his neck down to his clavicle and then his nipple where she gave him a little nip.

"Uh," he groaned in pleasured. Dean reached for both her hands and held them over her head with one hand as the other undid her jeans. "So you like it rough, huh?"

"You have no idea," Penny whispered into his ear before flipping him on his back and straddling him.

* * *

Penny woke up in the morning, groaning at the small ache in the back of her head. She lifted her head and took the whole situation in. She was naked, lying on her stomach wrapped in the bed sheet. However, Dean was not in bed with her.

Penny got up on her forearm to look around the room, only to notice Dean sitting in a chair in the corner. He was already dressed, and his face had a look on it that could only be described in three ways; hard, furious, and all business.

"What's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me, Penny? I get a call from my brother telling me that you're not who you say you are. There's no record of you in California, let alone anywhere else in the country. The only record of Penelope Halliwell says she's been deceased for ten years."


	4. Day break

Penny got up on her forearm to look around the room, only to notice Dean sitting in a chair in the corner. He was already dressed, and his face had a look on it that could only be described in three ways; hard, furious, and all business.

"What's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me, Penny? I get a call from my brother telling me that you're not who you say you are. There's no record of you in California, let alone anywhere else in the country. That Penelope Halliwell has been deceased for ten years, and died at a ripe old age."

* * *

"You and your brother checked up on me," she said with narrowed eyes. Anger was radiating from every part of her body. _How could you be so dumb, Penny?_ Why hadn't she come up with an alias? Penny knew how the Winchesters were trained. Somewhere along the line she had become too cocky; she had underestimated them and that was the worst mistake she could make.

Penny got out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself. Putting a hand through her hair, she blew out a long held breath. "I should've known better than to give you my real name," she said under her breath.

However, that didn't stop Dean from hearing her. "Your real name? So what, you want me to think that you're the same person as the sixty something year old woman that's been buried for ten years?"

"No," she said, wondering how much she should reveal to him. "I'm her great granddaughter."

"Don't feed me that, bull. Sam only found four granddaughters who are only around ten years older than you right now. The ones with kids all have children under the age of six."

"That's because I'm from the future," Penny shared only to see a look of pure disbelief take place on Dean's face.

"You want me to believe you're from the future," Dean shouted. This chick was one screwed up individual. "How the hell is that even possible?"

"It's possible because I'm a witch."

"A witch?" Dean couldn't believe his luck. The hot little number he had been obsessed with was a witch. "So, what? You came to the past to screw with my head," Dean yelled. "What's the whole purpose of this?"

"Dean, you have to listen to me—"

"Give me one good reason not to waste you right now!"

"Because I'm trying to save Sam!"

* * *

They had been sitting in silence for ten minutes. Every time Penny tried to speak Dean had shut her up. Finally, Dean looked up from his seat and met her eyes. "Why should I trust a witch? For all I know you're just trying to pimp whatever story you think will make me cooperate only to end up realizing that you're here to hurt him."

"I'm a good witch—"

"Yeah, right."

"Shut up for two seconds and let me answer your god damn question, alright?"

When Dean started to interrupt, he quickly changed his mind at the look she was giving him. That look could pin him faster than a bus in a traffic incident.

"I wasn't supposed to give myself away. There's very little I am supposed to give away because of whatever future consequences they may have."

"Future consequences," Dean asked.

"Any change made as a direct effect of me being in the past and messing with what was. My mission was supposed to be simple. Infiltrate your hunting unit by inserting myself in the middle of a demon hunt. Check," Penny said as if reading off a to do list. "Gain Dean's trust and affection; check, check. I'm supposed to be guiding you and your attempts to save Sam from his powers. Powers that will eventually corrupt him and allow him to lead an army of demons, not just below in the underworld but here on the surface."

"Even if that's true," Dean said, "why was it you who came back?"

"Because your brother is closely connected with my cousin Wyatt."

"You mean, like…" Dean did a wrist snap and gave her a goofy look.

"No, Dean. They aren't romantically involved. I come from a long line of witches, dating back to the 17th century. My mother and her sisters were prophecized to be the most powerful force of good magic ever to walk the earth. They're known as the charmed ones and each delivered their own set of charmed children. The way it works is that the eldest sibling is the most powerful. Piper, my aunt, was the most powerful after her sister Prue died. She gave birth to Wyatt, who was prophecized to be a twice blessed child. He's not only witch but half whitelighter; a type of angel that protects witches. As the eldest son of the strongest charmed one—"

"He's the most powerful of your generation," Dean said.

"That's right. Your brother knew it would be suicide to go up against my family with four sets of charmed ones to call on the power of three. He turned Wyatt and broke one of our units. The best chance we had was sending someone back to change what was to save what is."

"Why didn't you just tell us this to begin with?"

"Oh, yeah; I should have come up to you and said, 'hi, I just wanted to let you know that in less than twenty years time, your brother is going to lead hell in a crusade to rule over earth. What's for dinner?'"

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to think, God damn it!"

Dean started pacing the floor back and forth, running a hand through his hair. "The whole meet was faked, last night—"

"Last night has nothing to do with why I came back," Penny said in a small, withdrawn voice. "Last night was completely separate; I was just having a good time. But now we do need to get down to business. You've met the angels already. I know that much. But I also know that whatever they have done to try to give you the upper hand with Lilith and your brother didn't do the trick. He will turn, Dean. And one thing we have to make sure of if we want to stop that from happening is that we have to get rid of Ruby."

Dean stopped pacing to look into Penny's eyes. "Alright," he said; his voice gruff.


	5. Derailed

Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot to me that you took the time to tell me what you thought about the story so far. I hope you continue to read and review.

* * *

Previously…

"Your brother knew it would be suicide to go up against my family with four sets of charmed ones to call on the power of three. He turned Wyatt and broke one of our units. The best chance we had was sending someone back to change what was to save what is.

"You've met the angels already. I know that much. But I also know that whatever they have done to try to give you the upper hand with Lilith and your brother didn't do the trick. He will turn, Dean. And one thing we have to make sure of if we want to stop that from happening is that we have to get rid of Ruby."

Currently…

Sam hadn't heard from his brother in twelve hours. It's not like the two were connected at the hip, but given the situation the two found themselves in, Sam couldn't help but feel worried about his older brother. Even though he knew that Dean could handle himself, Sam had the GPS on Dean's phone turned on and had followed it back to "Penny's" motel room. In a normal situation, Sam would have checked there first. But seeing as they had no idea what the girl's intentions were, Sam didn't want to take the chance that she would leave Dean dead in a ditch somewhere.

It was only two in the afternoon, so Sam wasn't going to kick down the door in broad daylight for everyone and there brother to see. Taking a credit card from his wallet – obviously under an assumed identity; thank you, Mr. Michael O'Brian – Sam unlocked the outdated motel room door and grabbing his gun as stealth like as possible, glanced around to come face to face with his brother and Penny.

"Uh, hi," Sam said, looking from one to the other.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sam, Penny and Dean sat in a booth at a diner, finishing what was left of a lemon meringue pie.

"So, you're a witch," Sam said, looking at Penny and turning his head toward his brother.

"I know what you're thinking. Witches are evil; we tend to live like crack whores lying in wait to hex people, while wearing the carcasses of dead animals," Penny said.

"It's just that we've run into quite a few witches in our time and usually they all pretty much seem to fit your description." Sam turned to look at his brother who had taken in a large breath and was sticking his chest out; his arms tense and hanging around the booth. He had never thought Dean would ever be protective over a witch.

"Well, excuse me for thinking that's a little bit racist," Penny said.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to –"

"No, you didn't mean any offense. I mean, witches can't possibly differ from one another. We all dance naked under the full moon and lure men away from their families only to hex them and their villages and use them in sacrificial rites," Penny said digging dirt from underneath her nails. Her hair hung just above her shoulders, with a wave in it that came from letting it dry naturally. Her tight leather jacket revealed a nice amount of cleavage and her sleeves were pushed up to the crooks of her elbows. She pointed an eyebrow at him. "I know what you are Sam. Part demon, part hunter. It seems to me those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that our experiences with witches haven't been entirely pleasant; or at all, actually."

"Yeah, well, we're gonna have to get over it." Dean stood, reached for his wallet and pulled out some bills to toss down onto the table. "She's got information on our demon, so for now she could prove useful. Why don't we try and get along. Okay, kids?"

Penny looked up from her seat as Sam followed Dean's actions and got up. So far, she and Dean were on the same page. She just wondered how long that would last.

* * *

The trio walked back to Penny's place and made their way in. Sam looked around, still not trusting what Penny had to say. He looked for signs of hex bags and dead animal bones. He wouldn't find any.

"So, what do you know about this demon?"

"His name is Priapus," she said and threw her jacket onto her bed. She was wearing a white wife beater and ripped, bleached out skinny jeans that hung low on her hips and hugged every curve. "He's a virility demon."

"Virility demon? That's his shtick? He likes to spread his seed?"

"Yep. They have one purpose and one purpose only, Sammy boy."

Dean looked up from his seat to look at Penny. He had been the only one to call Sam Sammy. Somehow though, it didn't bother him. Not like it should have. Not like everything else that had happened in the past day had. He didn't know what to make of Penny but he believed what she had to say, even if that meant believing she was from a God forsaken future where humanity was an endangered species.

Penny leaned down, squatting on her knees to drag out a wooden box from under her bed. Tucking a strand of hair behind her hair, she lifted the box and placed it on her bed. The contents included, herbs and ingredients the brothers weren't familiar with, along with candles, oils, empty bottles and a small bound leather book about the size of a composition notebook. Sitting down on the bed, Penny opened the book up to the page she was looking for and found the potion recipe she wanted. Glancing up at the brother through wisps of her bangs, she handed Sam the book.

"That book contains spells and potions for nearly a hundred types of demons. It'll take about an hour for the potion to be ready, but we'll have an entire batch, so even if your aim isn't up to par, there will be enough portions of it to try, try again."

"If you knew how to get rid of this thing, why did you make us run into you," Sam asked.

Penny looked Sam in the eyes. "I've heard of your family. I knew that eventually our families would meet and I wanted to be the first to make contact."

"Your family knows us? But we don't even really know who you are. You tell us your name is Penny Halliwell, only she's been dead for years and then you say you're a witch. You haven't explained yourself to us at all. We know nothing about you."

Dean had hesitated to take part in the conversation most of the night. He didn't know what to do for the first time in a long time. He had specific training; never trust a witch. But his training and his instincts were at war with one another. Dean had been absent mentally from the goings on between Sam and Penny. Still, he knew what Penny's purpose here was. He had agreed to help her since ultimately she was here to help him. One way or another, they had to get Sam to trust her. They had to get rid of Ruby.

"Let's focus on what's important," Dean said. "We have an instant demon-be-gone thanks to Penny. Let's get this son of a bitch before he attacks anyone else."

"How are we gonna find him?"

Penny held up a crystal. "With this."

* * *

Penny and the boys got back into the impala smelling of ash and smoke from the vanquish.

"Well, little lady, that is one powerful potion you packed tonight," Dean said amazed with the ease with which the demon was located and vanquished.

"Tool of the trade," Penny replied. "I can't even begin to fathom the difficulty of a vanquish without a spell or potion."

"Yeah," said Sam, impressed with what he had just witnessed. "Maybe you can teach us how to make some of those potions you have."

"Is that an invitation to stick around?"

"I do believe it is," said Dean.

* * *

"You ready to hit the road guys," Dean asked the next morning after loading up the impala. It was time to hit the road and they had another job conveniently located near San Francisco. Penny slammed the hood of her trunk down and grinned at Dean.

"Let's get this show on the road," she said and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Sammy!" Dean looked around to see where his brother had wandered off to. His eyes narrowed. Two figures walked up to him.

"Miss me, much?"

"Or at all," Dean said. "What are you doing here Ruby?"


	6. Day's end

Author's Note: I've decided to make this an alternate universe to my Blessed Be series. You don't have to read that first, it's not even finished. But when I'm done with this I plan to go back to it and illude to this in that series. It's already a supernatural crossover, at least the second story in it is. So please read and review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Previously…

"That book contains spells and potions for nearly a hundred types of demons. It'll take about an hour for the potion to be ready, but we'll have an entire batch, so even if your aim isn't up to par, there will be enough portions to try, try again."

"How are we gonna find him?"

Penny held up a crystal. "With this."

* * *

"Is that an invitation to stick around?"

"I do believe it is," said Dean.

Dean looked around to see where his brother had wandered off to. His eyes narrowed. Two figures walked up to him.

"Miss me, much?"

"Or at all," Dean said. "What are you doing here Ruby?"

* * *

Currently…

Day had long ago turned to night; its appearance had long since withered into the gloom of darkness which hovered over the world. If there was a God, ever, he had been banished from this place of brutality and his angels laid to waste by the grown Demon Child known to the world as Samuel Winchester.

27 year old Prudence Halliwell walked down the back alleys of San Francisco. Dressed in light washed jeans and a tank top that had seen better days, the only article of clothing that provided any real shelter was her leather trench coat that had accompanied her on most of her vanquishes since having turned eighteen. She was grateful that the world's darkness gave her cover in her operations, though it was her hope to one day restore light to humanity.

Prue was resourceful; knowledgeable and when it came down to it she always got her way; nearly. Hexes, curses, and dark magic had once been an unimaginable answer to manage the woes of her daily life, but things had changed. She had changed.

When Wyatt had turned so had she. Not away from light, but the idea of good. What was right wasn't always what one would logically say was good. Sometimes the ends justified the means. Sacrifices had to be made. She learned that the hard way when she lost Brody and her aunt Paige; when her baby sister was sent to the past to fix this. That had been months ago.

Since then, Wyatt and Samuel had taken to attacking the Halliwell family and taking prisoner anyone who could be captured. They knew something was going down, they just didn't know what. Information was valuable, and the two sources of power and darkness knew that harming the remaining family members wouldn't be in their favor if even one got away. So loved ones, friends and charges began to go missing; showing up dead or shells of a life that used to be cherished.

Brody had been taken, tortured and interrogated. His mind had been corrupted and he had become one of Wyatt's henchmen. He had attacked with a clan of assassins. Chaos had rained down upon the charmed lineage, and her sister and cousins had been severely injured in the fight.

Prue's eyes teared as she thought of the events of that day. She had made a choice. She had fought for so long to free Brody of his magical bond to Wyatt; to cut the cord that connected the two so that she could have her husband back. And she had found the answer; in battle. Walking into the warehouse that was the home of the resistance, Prue acknowledged with a heavy heart what she had to acknowledge every day for the past two and a half months. She had murdered her husband; sacrificing an innocent for the greater good.

* * *

Penny looked to Dean as classic rock filled her Pontiac, drowning out only a small portion of the anger that radiated off her counterpart. Ruby had shown up three nights before to relay a message to the brothers about trouble going down with a demon uprising in San Francisco. Since then, Sam and Ruby had been riding in the impala and Dean had been forced by principle to abandon his baby if the demon whore was gonna be riding in it.

Penny wondered what was happening in the future; were her sisters' okay; had more loved ones been turned? Penny was well prepared for what would happen should she accomplish her goals in the past. Her time line would cease to exist. She would fade from this world, as her aunt Piper once recollected of Chris, when he had managed to successfully change the past, though not without sacrifice. Penny, as she was—the girl who grew up in a world of hell on earth—would have never been. The instant in which Wyatt turned, her family was broken, and humanity became animals to sociopathic demons that liked to inflict pain would have never happened. That night with Dean would be gone from her memory, even if not from his.

They were stopped for the night. An abandoned farm house would act as their accommodations for however long they were in San Francisco. They four had stayed up 'til two discussing their plans for this uprising, and when Ruby and Sam headed up for the night, Penny stayed to stoke the fire. Dean remained with her.

"You seem quiet," Dean said. "What's going on?"

Penny pushed a log deeper into the fire, before turning to Dean. She put down the poker, and walked over to sit on the couch.

"We're in San Francisco. Demon capital of the world—"

"Really?" Dean shut up when Penny shut him down with her stare.

"My family is here; my aunts, Wyatt and Chris. There's no way they aren't already handling this little situation and if I remember my history correctly, they're doing just that—"

"Your history?"

Penny shot him another glance.

"Alright, I'll stop interrupting," Dean said holding up his hands in surrender.

"I can't risk running into them. All it will take is one touch and my mother could have a premonition and then the gig's up."

"Your mom has premonitions? Like Sammy?"

"Yeah," she responded. "Three powers have been passed down in my family since the witch trials when the charmed ones were prophesized; freezing time, premonitions and telekinesis. Each family member has at least one of those powers, and others that manifest off of them somehow."

"So, what's your power," he asked.

"Telekinesis. I can move things with my mind. From there my powers have grown into projections. First, astral projection, where I could create a second form of myself when I felt the need to be in two places at once. When I first developed it, I couldn't command both bodies. I could only act in the astral form as my physical one became unconscious. Eventually, I could remain conscious and little by little I could control both forms at the same time and am now able to use my powers in my astral form while I couldn't at first. Then my telekinesis advanced in strength, actually creating a physical wave in the air causing molecules to collide into each other. If I'm not careful the things I move tend to crash into something and sometimes blow up. I've also recently acquired the power to create force fields which I think comes from my telekinetic powers. It's all very psychically based; I mean, because of how my brain pathways function. I'm not the psychic one in my family. My sister, Prue—"

"Kind of an unfortunate name," Dean interrupted.

"Yeah," Penny laughed. "She carries it well, though. I don't think anyone else could handle it as well. And lastly I can project my thoughts. That's how I created the illusion that my car was steaming when we first met."

"So, you think of whatever crazy thing you want and you make it come to life?"

"Basically."

"So, if I had your power and was thinking about a nice cold beer and a couple of very nice girls who happened to like entertaining—"

"You might then accidentally find yourself with a slight buzz and a couple of strippers around to console you in your lonely bachelorhood. I, however, manage to remain careful in the use of my powers. Personal gain is a bitch."

"Personal gain? Like, a karma thing?"

"Whatever you reap you sew, baby," Penny said with a chortle.

"Ouch. It's a good thing I'm not a good witch," Dean said.

"Well, I may be good," Penny said, inching closer to Dean. "But I'm hardly innocent."

Penny lowered her eyelids, until she could only just barely make out the shape of Dean's lips before tugging at them suggestively. She straddled him as one of his arms wrapped around her to bring her closer. Neither realized that the fire was burning a little too high, or that someone had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

* * *

Prue felt her cousin Priscilla come up behind her through her cupid power that allowed her to sense her charges; much like a whitelighter. "What do you need, Pris?"

"It's time for your check up."

"I'm fine. Why don't you go heal some of the injured?"

"Already done what I could. I need to check on you and your progress."

"Why do you insist on these checkups?"

"Because you're four months pregnant and we're all concerned about protecting your baby."

The two remained at their stand still. Minutes later, Prue put a hand on her baby bump. "Fine."


	7. Distress

**Author's note**: so, I'm trying to update when I can. I have a job for the summer so it has to wait for my days off. But I want to get some input on what you guys want to see happen with the characters. I'm going in a certain way because I want to limit myself to twenty or less chapters and be able to resolve the story as much as possible. I think I'm going to lead it back into my other story in my Blessed Be series, so be sure to look out for that. Just give me some ideas…I'm not promising to use them but I want to give you what you want.

* * *

Currently…

Dean busted down one of the beams that had collapsed in the flames, blocking his path from an exit. Sweat poured down his body and he hunched over, unable to breathe as the fumes began to smother whatever oxygen he had in his lungs. Had the others gotten out alive? It seemed so.

The eldest Winchester had checked for signs of his brother and their accomplices. While he wouldn't mind leaving Ruby here to rot, he wasn't willing to risk Penny.

"Penny," he shouted with as much volume as he could manage. Just then, a soft pink glow coalesced. If Penny hadn't stepped out from the formation he would assume the lack of oxygen to his brain was making him hallucinate.

"Dean," the hallucination said in slow motion. In his dream, she appeared to reach for him; however, he was already losing all control he had of his body as he fell to the floor.

* * *

Sam coughed, hanging his head down to his knees as he held on to his knees. Ruby leaned against the impala.

Looking at the man she had been "canoodling" with as Dean had put it, she felt a tug in her chest where her heart had once been. It was true that she used to be human. In a moment of utter stupidity she had traded her soul in for power and eternal life damned to be a lower class pet to the demons she served.

Running into the Winchesters hadn't turned out the way she thought it would. She had known the rumors surrounding the family. Their history, plans for their futures, and what not. Ruby hadn't expected to end up working with them. She wanted to stick it to Lilith, sure. Falling into the bed of the one who similarly had demon blood was the unexpected part.

Still, it had been three months since she had found them working with that skank of a witch they brought along as their personal weapon. Ruby knew that she was up to something and that Dean was being lead like a puppy dog on a leash. _Well_, she thought_, he better get it together or I'll have to give him a good hard kick_.

* * *

"Dean, wake up."

Light began to seep through his eyelids and painful decibels of sound flooded his ears. He tried to breathe in and found himself coughing up smoke and debris. "What the hell?"

"Dean, you got caught in the fire," Sam told his brother who was trying to sit up from his position on the motel bed. "Stay down. You need to rest."

"Rest my ass, let's get the bitchy little demon that set that fire," he demanded.

"Cool your jets, Dean." Penny exited the bathroom and brought a glass of water for him. "You've been out for hours. All the works been done and the major players taken care of," she said as she sat by his side.

Dean sat up and reached for the glass Penny was holding out for him. "Thanks," Dean mumbled, trying to be appreciative. He heard that girls liked that in a guy.

"You're welcome," Penny said and gave a half smirk. "Sam stayed here, with you. Me and Ruby went and got our guy."

"What kind of power did you throw at him?"

"It wasn't a potion," Ruby said joining the conversation from her little corner in the room. "Your girl has some major juice. She used her witchy powers to suffocate the son of a bitch."

"He wasn't immune to my…charm," Penny said, sharing a glance with Dean who chuckled. Ruby glanced from one to the other. _Charm? Where have I heard that before?_

"Well, since our works done," Dean said, "why don't we go get some drinks?"

* * *

The four had gone out to a local road house. Dean, in an unDean-like move had asked the witch to dance. Sam and Ruby sat across from one another in their booth. Sam was eating what was left of his boneless buffalo chicken wings and Ruby was shoving a French fry in her mouth.

"I don't trust her."

Sam looked up, and then glanced back at his brother. It was the first time he had ever seen his brother in a somewhat committed relationship. He knew his brother had loved before but this was the first time that he saw his brother happy outside of their hunting.

"She's been cool so far. I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, you're a demon. I'm pretty sure neither of them trusts you."

"I've proven myself to you—"

"And so has she, Ruby. What is this really about?"

"She's leading Dean—your Dean—around like a lovesick puppy. If you're ever going to take down Lilith he needs to have his head in the game. You know nothing of her past, what her real name is; nothing. There was never any reasonable explanation for why she showed up or why she lied to you guys about who she is."

"There are reasons for that—"

"Like what? She hasn't given you any. She has Dean wrapped around her finger and you don't think that has something to do with her witchy, voodoo powers? What if this is a part of some greater conspiracy to take you guys down? She shows up in the middle of the biggest fight you have ever been involved in and you don't think she's here to hurt you two? Newsflash, she has Dean, one of our MVPs in the most vulnerable position of his life. How do you think that's gonna go down, Sam?"

Ruby stuck another fry in her mouth and reached for her drink.

Sam looked down at his hands and back to the face of the woman whose opinion meant more to him than any other's ever had. _What if she is here to hurt Dean? He's the only family I have._

* * *

It was hours later when Penny slipped out of bed. Dean was lying on his stomach; one arm under him and the other spread out to where she had been lying five seconds earlier. She flipped the switch in the bathroom and grabbed box she had hidden behind the toilet. Sitting down, she took the package and looked at the contents inside. _What does this mean_?

* * *

Over in Sam's motel room, Ruby sat up; her head leaning against the head board and one leg pulled to her chest as the other stretched out. Her head rolled to the side and she looked at the man sleeping beside her. She didn't expect anything more than hot sex from him at first. She was no longer built for the house, husband and small basketball team that occupied most females' thoughts when they were with the man they loved—_love? Did she love him?_

Her mind said no. She was a demon which distinctly mandated the lack of a heart. But she had been human once. Those feelings didn't just go away, _did they?_ It didn't matter; she was carrying a secret from him that would change his path quickly. She knew it would from the second she had visited the clairvoyant hag that the underworld kept around to sneak peeks on their prey. And she knew that Sam would need Dean more than ever. However much the two didn't get along, Sam would need family to focus on; to have something to fight for. So Ruby would figure out this witch if it were the last thing she did.

* * *

In the future…

Prue rubbed coconut butter over her rounding stomach. Her child, she thought. Her only child. The past months hadn't left her time to think about her new role as mother. As she fought for her husband thoughts of their child had been put on the back burner. Now, however, all that remained was the child that Priscilla had checked out only moments earlier. It was a girl; a daughter, whom she would name Pier Brody Halliwell; her little rock.


	8. Destruction

A/N: a summary of chapter sevens events…it's three months after chapter six and we catch up with Sam, Dean, Penny and Ruby during an investigation where the four get caught in a fire. Dean wakes up after suffering the most from smoke inhalation to find that the others finished up with the current hunt. After a night of dinner and dancing, Ruby and Penny go back to their separate rooms with their men while both women think over a shared secret neither knows about the other. In the future where Penny comes from, an alternate reality to my Blessed Be series, we find out that Prue is having a daughter.

* * *

Sam's path would change quickly, Ruby thought. He would learn the new information quickly; she couldn't hide it forever, not when Ruby was sleeping in his arms for the foreseeable future. Ruby wasn't going to run either, no matter how badly she wanted too. She could tell herself this wasn't her fight. What heaven and hell had in store for the Winchester boys wasn't her fight. But the alien movements within her abdomen, kicking and fluttering with excitement every time Sam was near made it impossible to give into her cowardice and run. Ruby's only intent was to protect what was hers. Even if it meant looking into the skanky little witches plans for Dean. There was no way in hell the witch was gonna mess with her boys. Funny; Dean was suddenly family and Ruby couldn't help but feel protective over the cocky son of a bitch that she liked to sling insults at.

* * *

Dean clamored into the bathroom. He had awoken to open curtains and the light entered his eyes and causing him to stumble over his own feet. At the sink, he began to run water over his face and the shower could be heard running in the background. Dean started to do his man giggle that signaled he thought he was gonna get lucky. He opened up the cabinet under the sink to reach for condoms when a brown paper bag shoved behind the toilet caught his sight.

"What the hell?"

"Dean, is that you?"

Dean hurried to put the bag back in its place before Penny poked her head out from the shower.

"You wanna join me," Penny suggested with a coy look on her face.

"Sure."

* * *

"Sammy!" Dean pounded on his brother's door. "Yo, open up Sammy!"

"What," Sam asked rubbing gook out of his eyes. "Since when do you wake up early," he asked, opening the door to allow Dean entrance. They walked further into the room and Sam sat on the edge of his bed.

"Where's demon chick," Dean asked throwing a mint in his mouth.

"She went to look up some information. Why, what's up with you?"

"I'm gonna tell you something that is gonna freak you out 'cause it's freaking me out," Dean started.

"What is it? Is it about Penny?"

"She's PREGNANT," Dean shouted.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I found the test."

"But she didn't tell you this?"

"No," Dean started. "That's what's PISSING me OFF. She didn't even have the nerve to tell me," he said between clenched teeth.

"I know how you feel, man," Sam said running his hands through his hair.

"Wait, what? We both knocked up the chicks? You knocked up demon skank?"

"You knocked up witch skank," Sam retaliated.

"She's not a skank," Dean defended.

"Neither is Ruby."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"How'd you find out," Dean said. "Did she tell you or did you find a test hidden behind a toilet?"

"I figured it out on my own."

"How'd you do that?"

"She's …"

"Yeah," Dean said trying to get an answer.

"…has bigger breasts and she's got a little bump in her stomach. It's not rock hard now."

"That's all?"

"I felt it kick," he said quietly. He looked over as Dean sat next to him. "She hasn't told me yet. I don't even know how it's gonna be; human, demon or both. At least your kid won't have to worry about having a soul."

"No. I just have to worry about her taking him back to the future."

Sam turned his head to the side as he stared at his brother. "What?"

* * *

Ruby opened the door and the bell rang signaling her entrance to the rest of the diner. She scanned the room and saw who she was looking for. She walked over and sat in the booth.

Penny was putting a bite of lemon meringue pie in her mouth. "Uh, what do you want?"

"I want to protect the boys."

A waitress came over with coffee and orange juice. She looked at Ruby. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll take the Rico deluxe burger with extra cheese fries and a chocolate milk shake."

"Comin' right up, miss." The waitress walked away and the short cook screamed 'Order up'. Waitresses were bustling around the busy joint, trying to keep up their pace.

"What are you up to?" Ruby stared at the witch she thought was a threat to Sam.

"Destroying you."


	9. Discourse

A/N: a summary of chapter eight events…

"Wait, what? We both knocked up the chicks? You knocked up demon skank?"

"You knocked up witch skank," Sam retaliated.

"She's not a skank," Dean defended.

"Neither is Ruby."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

Penny was putting a bite of lemon meringue pie in her mouth. "Uh, what do you want?"

"I want to protect the boys."

A waitress came over with coffee and orange juice. She looked at Ruby. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll take the Rico deluxe burger with extra cheese fries and a chocolate milk shake."

"Comin' right up, miss."

"What are you up to?"

"Destroying you."

* * *

Currently…

Penny jogged back to her motel room, hoping Dean was there and that his brother was doing research in his motel room. She didn't know what had come over her when she told the demon that she wanted to destroy her. It's like some giant pressure had pinned her down and had forced her to share her biggest secret with the other woman.

Penny slid the key across the digital lock and shut the door, pressing her back to it. Behind closed eye lids, she forced herself to think and forced out the breath she had been holding.

"What's going on," Dean asked.

Penny opened her eyes and saw the brothers sitting on the old, dingy bed. "I …have a small problem, I'd like to talk to you about." She glanced at Sam. "Privately."

"He knows."

"He knows? You know? How could you two know?"

"You and Ruby aren't exactly as stealth as you'd like to be," Sam said. "It's okay. You could have trusted us with this. I'm more than fine helping you with this. You know, Dean is my brother and I'd do anything for someone he cares about."

"You can't possibly mean that. What about Ruby?"

"No problem," Sam said. "We'll take care of Ruby."

"But you've been sleeping with her." Penny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sam would help her get rid of Ruby?

"Exactly," Sam continued. "It's my responsibility."

"So, what? You're just gonna kill her?"

"Wait, what?"

"I don't think we're on the same track as you," Dean said.

"Oh," Penny said, lips round. "I guess I have some explaining, huh?"

"Yeah," Ruby said slamming the door behind her. "You do."

* * *

Ruby and Sam stood on one side of the room, staring Penny down as they waited for an explanation. Penny, however, would give anything for some distraction or excuse in order to avoid delving into why she wanted Ruby out of the picture.

"Just be honest," Dean said. "He knows about you coming from the future. Just, fill in the blanks for them."

"How much do you know?"

"Not much," Sam started. "We know you came from a future where the seals were broken and Lucifer rose. That's why you didn't come up on our background checks."

"My name is Penelope Lissandra Halliwell—"

"Wait," Ruby interrupted her. "You're a Halliwell?"

"What does that mean?" Sam glanced back and forth between the two women.

"It means she's good," Ruby said gritting her teeth together.

"Isn't that good?" Sam didn't understand how this was bad news.

"The angels are good too and they still want to kill me! Just because she's good doesn't mean I can trust her. She's already admitted that she wants to destroy me," Ruby said almost reaching a shouting range. "There's no in between for these people!"

"Why does your family scare her so much?"

"My mother is the third of four daughters born to Patricia Halliwell. Unfortunately, in our lineage mothers tend to die young, starting with Melinda Warren. Melinda was prophecised to be a powerful child, as she was born on the Wiccan sabbat; samhain. It's all Hallows eve; when witches are most able to tap into nature's power. She was burned at the stake when her lover, Matthew Tate, exposed her to the town as a witch. Before her death, she told of three sisters who would be the most powerful source of good the world had ever seen. Only, she had it wrong. There were four charmed ones, my aunts Prue, Piper and Paige, as well as my mom; Phoebe."

"That's a lot of P names."

"It's kind of a family tradition. Anyway, my grandma Patty gave away her youngest daughter to be adopted. So no one knew she existed. When my aunt Prue was killed by a demon, Paige was found and reconstituted the charmed ones. Let's just say that the charmed ones are bad ass."

"Could they help us keep Lucifer from rising," Sam asked.

"Probably," Penny said not liking where this is going. "The problem is getting them to agree."

"There your family, right?" Dean rubbed his jaw line.

"But they don't know that and I can't tell them."

"Why not," Ruby questioned. "If you're good than you want to help us keep the seals from breaking." Ruby walked up so that she was face to face with the witch. "I know why you want to destroy me; I'm a demon and it's your job. But you need me for this. And so does Sam. So pony up and help us out!"

"I can't tell them who I am. But I can probably get their help with a few white lies."

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell jogged down the manor steps and she bent down to retrieve the newspaper which was haphazardly thrown by the thirteen year old paper boy. It didn't matter that it had been a year since the ultimate battle and that each of the Halliwell sisters were now pursuing their own lives at home and work. Every Sunday the three sisters and their husbands met for brunch.

It had been a year, and now Piper was opening her very own restaurant to be named the Manor House, and Paige had gone back to work as a social worker. Phoebe and Coop would soon be getting married and life couldn't be sweeter. Picking up the paper, Phoebe stood and looked across Prescott Street to see a young, somewhat familiar girl looking up at her. A pickup truck passed by, and when it no longer remained the girl was gone.

* * *

Penny sat on a park bench, waiting for Dean to arrive. When she looked up after hearing approaching footsteps she saw all three of her accomplices.

"Did you make contact?" Sam asked, brows raised and lips pursed.

"Yeah, I told them I come in peace and they were thrilled at the prospect of fighting evil," Penny said with a bite to her words. "My mother saw me before I could make my move. I took off before she could think anything of it."

"You sure 'bout that?" Ruby stood with her hands in the pockets of her dark leather jacket.

"No. I'm not."

* * *

The men washed their hands at diner they had stopped at only four blocks from the manor while the women sat in a booth opposite of each other, not uttering a single word.

"So, the chicks still don't know that we know," Dean said staring at his brother's reflection in the mirror. "How do we tell them that we know?"

"We don't."

"What do you mean?"

"They've been putting us through the ring with their petty fights and insults. I think it's only fair that we put them through the same ordeal that they put us through."

"You mean, like, making them miserable until they both bust and fess up?"

"That's exactly what I mean. When they finally reach the breaking point it's gonna be fun to watch them realize we knew all along."

"You're evil," Dean said. "I love it," he said slamming his palm on Sam's back.


	10. Despair

A/N: a summary of chapter nine events…

Penny opened her eyes and saw the brothers sitting on the old, dingy bed. "I …have a small problem, I'd like to talk to you about." She glanced at Sam. "Privately."

"He knows."

"He knows? You know? How could you two know?"

* * *

"Melinda was prophecized to be a powerful child, as she was born on the Wiccan sabbat samhain; when witches are most able to tap into nature's power. She was burned at the stake when her lover, Matthew Tate, exposed her to the town as a witch. Before her death, she told of three sisters who would be the most powerful source of good the world had ever seen."

* * *

"There your family, right?" Dean rubbed his jaw line.

"But they don't know that and I can't tell them."

* * *

Penny sat on a park bench, waiting for Dean to arrive. When she looked up after hearing approaching footsteps she saw all three of her accomplices.

"Did you make contact?" Sam asked, brows raised and lips pursed.

* * *

Currently…

The last few months had changed Dean Winchester. He had found that the brother he had grown up with—hell, he'd practically raised him—had become some "demon blood" whore; that his "ungirlfriend" Penny was pregnant and possibly taking his kid back to the future or undoing the entire thing when she managed to save Sam, and that he had had a second brother; one who he would never get to meet because this lifestyle; hunting had made him a target in a baddie's revenge plot against his deceased father.

Dean took a sip of his beer, as Penny and Bobby discussed strategy. They had managed to lock Sam in Bobby's fallout shelter in order to stop his addiction to demon blood. The truth was he was strung out and things were looking bad. Ruby was being held by a crystal cage, which Dean had thought to be some new age crap until he had touched it and wound up being zapped and thrown about ten feet. It would hold longer than a devil trap and Dean had the added pleasure of knowing the skank would electrocute herself every time she attempted to break the cage.

Dean shook his head while thinking about what could possess Sam into doing something like this. Well, the road to hell was paved with good intentions. Sam had always been the moral center of the family and somehow it had been twisted until he thought that using demonic mojo to waste Lilith was a good idea when in truth it was going to end up turning him away from good for the rest of his life. Penny's mission was enough to tell him that.

"I have to involve the charmed ones. They can help protect the seals and I think I might have a solution to our problem with Sam."

Dean began to pay attention to the discussion at this point. "Oh, yeah?"

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell walked up to the Manor House for a lunch with her father. She walked toward the entrance, where a cute, average height blonde man held the door for her. If she were five years younger and not passionately in love with Coop she might have tried her luck with him. She saw her father, and walked past the hostess who knew her.

"Hi, dad," Phoebe said and hugged her father before sitting down. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I wanted to discuss a small financial matter with you."

Phoebe looked up from the menu at Victor. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes; it's fine. It's just, you're the last of my daughters I will ever see marry…"

Tears began to form in her eyes; it was small things and comments that brought back memories of her older sister, Prue, who had been killed nearly six years ago. While Phoebe had moved on with her own life –something Prue would never have the chance to do—she held onto the memories she knew would be some of the most important of her life.

Looking into her father's face, she felt sorry for the man. It was true that he made his own decision to leave years earlier, which Phoebe acknowledged was heavily influenced by her grams, but Victor had loved his daughters. It was his misfortune that the choices he had made had cost him a lifetime of guilt he would always feel over missing out on knowing his children as they grew. Yet he was here now, and if he had to live with the knowledge that he had lost out on knowing Prue for so many years, than he could make the effort to not make the same mistake again with his remaining daughters and their families.

"…I would like to pay for your wedding to Coop," he finished.

"Oh, Dad, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but this will be my last chance. Prue is gone and I messed things up with Piper and Leo because of my own insecurities. I would like to do this, Phoebe."

"I know you would, and I really appreciate this. Thank you."

The waitress came to deliver their entrees. "Here's your salad and the raspberry vinaigrette, miss."

"Thank you…" Phoebe trailed off as she looked up into the eyes of a familiar young woman.

"Here are your utensils," the girl said as her arm brushed against Phoebe, who was pulled into a premonition.

_Black smoke rose from the ground as it searched for a vessel to hold it. A woman walking down the street while holding the hand of her seven year old child stops and her eyes turn black before reverting back to normal. _

_The young girl standing across the street from the manor turned to a blonde man sitting on an old impala. He handed her a potion and a knife. She walked up to the manor and he stayed outside as backup. _

_Inside, the charmed ones were questioning her when they became under attack by a legion of demons. The girl pulled out the knife and stabbed the young mother from earlier. The woman went down and turned to ash. _

"Phoebe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, dad. Where'd the waitress go?"

"To get more coffee, why?"

Phoebe looked up as a different waitress appeared with her father's coffee. Looking around the restaurant, she saw the back of a girl she knew was the girl she had seen earlier in the day. And she was being ushered by the blonde guy from her vision; the one who opened the door for her earlier.

* * *

Phoebe walked into the manor, where Piper was sitting at the table with the boys, unsuccessful in getting them to eat their lunches. "Hey, Phoebs. What's up?"

"We have a problem. Something's coming."

* * *

The sisters sat on opposite couches in the attic. Leo had taken the boys to the park and Paige was on her lunch break from her social services job. Phoebe had checked the book of shadows for the weapon from her vision as well as the man and woman. While nothing had come up on the couple, the book had a somewhat vague description of the knife. Whoever had entered the information into the tome hadn't given the sisters much to go on. The short summary only said that the knife was effective in killing demons, and that it was seemingly ineffective when used on other beings.

"Hey, this looks like Grams handwriting," Piper said looking up at her sister.

"Should we summon her?" Paige sat next to Phoebe on aunt Pearl's couch. "I mean, if she wrote this entry maybe she knows more about the knife's origins.

"No," Phoebe shook her head. "Grams would have put down every single little detail if she knew it. She's not the type to get the job done half assed. If Grams knew, it would be there."

"So what do we do? If they're coming here with this knife than it can't be meant for us. They have to know it won't work on witches."

"So, they're coming to us for what reason?" Paige said directing her question back at Piper.

"For the same reason that girl planted that premonition on me. They're recruiting us for something. They need our help," Phoebe said.

* * *

The sisters made their way down the stairs. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I need to get back to the office," Paige said. "I'll be back after work. I'll bring take out."

"Thanks," Piper said reaching for the door. The three hovered in the entrance for a moment. "I'm gonna have Leo go to dad's with the kids. If you had that premonition in the same day that you ran into this chick twice then I think it's safe to say they're gonna make an appearance soon."

Piper opened the door to see a young woman with her hand raised in the air as if to knock. Looking past her, she saw a man sitting on an old Impala across the street, exactly like Phoebe's vision.

"C'mon in."

* * *

Paige returned to the manor with Chinese food and strolled through the doors while taking a generous sip of her strawberry milkshake. When she walked through the foyer and glanced into the conservatory; seeing no one there she continued past the dining room and headed for the kitchen where she saw her sisters and the girl from before.

When she had pulled up to the street the black impala had been moved, still a Pontiac firebird had seemingly taken its place. "What's happening in here," Paige wondered as she placed the food on the table top.

Piper pushed away from the table and stood from her seat, making the way over to the cabinets where she reached for four plates. "This is Bess Singer," Piper started. "She's a hunter and she came to us for help."

"With what, target practice," Paige said in her own uniquely sarcastic voice everyone could recognize as signaling her lack of patience with the information she was getting. She sat and began to load up her plate with moo moo gai pan and sesame seed chicken and broccoli.

"No, as in a person who makes a life out of hunting the supernaturally charged villains of weird and mysterious cases. Her father is a hunter named Bobby singer, and they hail from South Dakota. Unfortunately, their hunting group seems to have stumbled on something and they came to us for help."

"So—" the phone began to ring, interrupting the youngest in the middle of her question.

"Halliwell residence," Piper said. After a minute of listening she 'uh-huhed' and 'mm-hmmed' before saying, "okay, I'll get that ready for you and you can just send Dad over to pick it up. Okay, see you later, sweetie."

"Leo?"

"Yeah, he needs some extra clothes since the boys thought it would be funny to throw food all over him and Dad after they had already changed for bed. Hey," she said, glancing at Phoebe. "Can you help me pack an extra bag for the kids?"

"Sure." Phoebe pushed away from the table and walked around the end where their guest was seated. She made her way out into the dining room toward the stairs where Piper was waiting for her. The two sisters started heading up to the second floor.

"Do you buy what she's saying," Piper asked.

"Absolutely not."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Dean called Bobby to see how Sammy was doing. He and Penny had left them back in South Dakota so that Sammy could go through withdrawal safely in the confines of Bobby's demon proof panic room, where Ruby couldn't get to Dean's little brother.

"She's in their right now. I don't think she's had any problems so far. I saw the third one go in about half an hour ago and there haven't been any yelling or banging or other signs of struggle. If things go like she's planned, we might end up saving Sammy for good."

* * *

"Bess, was it?"

"Yeah," Penny replied easily. Her family might suck at keeping secrets but somehow they could manage to lie their asses off when they wanted to. "Don't mind me asking, but you aren't…"

"Aren't what?"

"It's just the way you're going at that milkshake and the moo moo gai pan. It's like you're using the ice cream to wash down the Chinese food."

"So?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? Me? No way, I'm just having really weird food cravings for another perfectly good reason which I will think of as soon as I can…" her voice trailed off as she tried to shake the accusation.

* * *

"I don't know, Piper. I feel like I know her from somewhere."

"Of course you do. You've already run into her twice today."

"It's not like that, Piper. It's like I know she's lying because I'm an empath. But I know she's good because of a completely different reason," she said clutching a fist to her chest as though pounding her heart.

"So what you're saying is that we should trust the liar," Piper asked sarcastically as she zipped up another diaper bag for her husband.

"For now, until we figure out who she really is, yeah. We should trust her," Phoebe said in a low voice that signaled that it was the only decision to be made in the situation. It was times like these, when Phoebe's voice softened and her tone sounded as if there was a quiet desperation to it that Piper knew that Phoebe couldn't be budged. It was her sister's feeling as if there was no other choice that had Piper convinced. Phoebe wasn't easily subdued, so they would help this Bess chick out until she did something to make them question her actions.

The two sisters walked down stairs and saw Paige and Bess arguing in the foyer.

"Hey, what's going on here," Piper demanded. Just then, a legion of demons like none the charmed ones had ever seen appeared in clouds of smoke.

"Hello, bitch," it said looking at Penny. "I see you've recruited some help. It's a shame they h to die because of you."

"I don't think so," Penny said reaching for her waistband and pulling out the knife from Phoebe's vision.


	11. Disruption

A/N: a summary of chapter ten events…

"I have to involve the charmed ones. They can help protect the seals and I think I might have a solution to our problem with Sam."

Dean began to pay attention to the discussion at this point. "Oh, yeah?"

The waitress came to deliver their entrees. "Here's your salad and the raspberry vinaigrette, miss."

"Thank you…" Phoebe trailed off as she looked up into the eyes of a familiar young woman.

"Here are your utensils," the girl said as her arm brushed against Phoebe, who was pulled into a premonition.

"Phoebe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, dad. Where'd the waitress go?"

Looking around the restaurant, she saw the back of a girl she knew was the girl she had seen earlier in the day. And she was being ushered by the blonde guy from her vision.

Phoebe walked into the manor, where Piper was sitting at the table with the boys, unsuccessful in getting them to eat their lunches. "Hey, Phoebs. What's up?"

"We have a problem. Something's coming."

"So, they're coming to us for what reason?" Paige said directing her question back at Piper.

"For the same reason that girl planted that premonition on me. They're recruiting us for something. They need our help," Phoebe said.

"Hey, what's going on here," Piper demanded. Just then, a legion of demons like none the charmed ones had ever seen appeared in clouds of smoke.

"Some help. It's a shame they have to die because of you."

"I don't think so," Penny said reaching for her waistband and pulling out the knife from Phoebe's vision.

* * *

Currently…

Penny was thrown into the stair case as the last demon was vanquished. She got up and wiped the dirt from her knees. "Uh," she said as she examined one of her knees. "That idiot ruined my favorite pair of jeans, damn it."

"Demons aren't exactly known for being polite, you know," Piper offered. "Do you know what demon that was or do we need to consult the book?"

"I know who it was. He's not gonna be in that book, anyway." Penny began to head for the kitchen, closely trailed by the three sister witches. She ripped into the cupboards and ripped herbs and spices off the shelves.

"You move around this kitchen like you know it," Paige said behind squinting eyes. "How do you know where everything is?"

Penny looked up from her crouching position as she picked up a jar she had dropped. "Let's just say I've been here before."

As the potion began to boil the sister's stood, staring in wonderment at this girl who claimed to be from the future. This story sounded too familiar to the Halliwell women.

"Let me get this straight," Paige drew out in her world famous attitude. "You came from the future, to stop a very powerful 'hunter' from becoming evil and setting Lucifer loose?"

"That's only the half of it," she uttered. "Look, you guys are witches; I am too. We were raised around evil but we never bought into the idea of Satan. I know my history; you guys vanquished the Source how many times?"

"Twice," Phoebe said.

"Uh uh, three times," Paige argued.

"Get your facts straight," Piper reprimanded her little sisters. "It was four times."

"Wow, are you guys sure it was you that vanquished him," Penny, a.k.a Bess, asked. "Anyway, the Source may have been a big baddie but he wasn't _the_ big baddie. The biblical stories about Lucifer's fall from grace were all true. When he was banished from heaven and lost the battle between him and his maker, the angels that fought with him were doomed to be his companions in hell."

"Okay," Paige replied. "What does that have to do with the Source?"

"The Source was a fellow angel; insignificant enough that no one knows who he was. He wasn't as powerful as the others. But being in hell gave him the opportunity to do things none of the angels had thought of since they typically couldn't disobey God's laws. The first Source began to manipulate things; creations. It's from this "Common ancestor" that all demons were spawned. Your Sources were just magical heirs to the power that this angel stumbled upon. He's nothing compared to Lucifer."

"Okay," Phoebe responded, "but what does that have to do with these demons that aren't in the book of shadows."

"The demons that came from the Source; the ones you guys fight, while they're strong they are very different from the demons who just attacked. Those demons are actually the followers of Lucifer who fell from grace. Your family, good witches, almost never go up against those demons."

"So who was that?"

"That was Alistair."

* * *

"What! Are you okay," Dean asked from the other side of a cell phone.

"Yeah, everything's fine here. What have you found out so far?"

"Bobby's still with Sam and Ruby and he's trying to figure out some type of magical abortion for the little demon child. About the seals, I've learned nothing new. Do you think they'll help?"

Penny heard footsteps getting closer to her spot in the conservatory. "Yes. I gotta go. I'll meet you guys later. Bye."

She flipped her phone shut and turned to look at the sisters. "Are you sure you want to know everything?"

The older two nodded their heads while the youngest looked at her with a quizzical expression. "What about future consequences?"

"If I don't tell you there will be no future. And we need your help."

"Whose we," Piper said.

The four women sat and began to talk. "I'm not who you think I am. My name isn't Bess."

"So what is it?" Out of the Halliwell sisters it was always Phoebe who wanted to know everything about everyone. Just as she couldn't keep a secret, she couldn't let her curiosity rest.

"I'm your daughter."

* * *

An hour had passed since Penny's declaration. Her mom and aunts had jumped on her; asking all sorts of questions about what the future was like and how did everything turn out. It pained her to tell them that Wyatt had once again turned to the dark side.

For Piper, it was as if she failed her son and the world. The only helping thought was that this time wasn't because of anything she or Leo did. The ultimate evil had found a vessel in Sam and had corrupted her son to create a militant force of evil that would reign over the world.

Phoebe couldn't do anything other than stare at the proof that she and Coop would eventually be blessed with the children she had long ago foreseen. "Your name! Penny; I named you after my Grandmother."

"Ah, great Grams. I've heard a lot about her. Mostly from Chris," she snickered sarcastically.

"Do you want me to change it," Phoebe asked her daughter like Patty had once asked her.

"No, it's great. But it would help if you guys could get on board with the whole operation. I wasn't gonna tell you guys anything at first but getting you to help was proving difficult."

"Of course we'll help," Paige said patting Penny's knee.

"Thanks. Are you guys okay to come with me to Bobby's house? It's only a heart away."

"Let us just warn our husbands that we may be gone for a couple of days."

* * *

The Halliwells and Winchesters had been introduced quickly and got down to business. Castiel had arrived to announce that Uriel was responsible for releasing Alistair after he had been interrogated and had been working both sides.

"Let me get this straight," Paige said. "An angel has been working for the devil and your side didn't know?"

Castiel looked at Paige and wanted to sneer. "Ah, the charmed ones. I didn't know you guys did anything other than dabble. It's nice to see you finally taking an interest in the bigger picture."

"Excuse me!" Piper stepped up to the angel. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your ass to kingdom come."

"You don't have the power to kill me."

"No, but I can sure make it hurt," she offered, throwing out her arms and setting a small explosion on Castiel, who went flying backwards before picking himself up.

"Hold it," Bobby yelled getting in between the two players. "Let's not get into a 'my horse is bigger than yours' routine; okay?"

The two stepped away from each other, leaving Piper to glance at him behind squinting eyes that clearly read 'Don't piss me off'.

"Cas got his ass kicked by a girl," Dean sang, arms folded over.

The angel glanced back at his charge and wiped debris off of his trench coat before looking at Piper.

"What?"

Everyone looked at Cas. "I didn't say anything."

* * *

The next day, Sam and Dean woke up to the smell of breakfast. Now, normally it was something fried and greasy that had Bobby's name all over it. This time it smelled like they imagined a home would; pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, frittatas, etc.

They got dressed and went into the kitchen to see Piper handling the cooking and Bobby sitting at the table looking displaced.

The boys sat and Bobby started going off. "Woke up and that woman had her paws all over my stuff. She told me if I was gonna holler at her that I had to be silent."

"And you listened," Sam said amused. He had finally been let out of the cage. He had sworn off demon blood and Ruby was being guarded by Penny, Phoebe and Paige. He needed to get to her, but knew he couldn't do it with three witches in the way.

"She said she'd freeze me."

"So?" Dean took a sip of coffee.

"I said the same thing and the next thing I knew it was fifteen minutes later. I decided to listen."

The girls came bustling in, their heels clickity clacking on the floors. "Um, I could eat that all," Paige said.

"You would!"

Everyone looked at Penny. Paige was giving her the evil eye, like '_Seriously? Question mark!'_

"What, the chica eats like a man beast."

Phoebe laughed at her youngest daughter, her heart filled with pride. Pulling a chair out and sitting with the family, she looked on with joy and happiness as Piper served everyone. It wasn't long before the boys –even Bobby—were praising her culinary skills.

As they got up to clear their dishes, they were interrupted by Castiel.

"You need to act now. There is another seal that is under attack."


	12. Destiny obtained

A/N: so far I've tried to be as honest to the supernatural series as possible, adding whatever I thought would be necessary, however this is where supernaturals season four events are going to be thrown for a loop. please don't hate me, and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. College kid, here. Not a lot of spear time right now but I will be graduating next semester so hopefully I can write more. This is the conclusion to this story, but read the rest of my blessed be series…

Previously...

"Let me get this straight," Paige drew out in her world famous attitude. "You came from the future, to stop a very powerful 'hunter' from becoming evil and setting Lucifer loose?"

"That's only the half of it," she uttered. "I know my history; you guys vanquished the Source how many times?"

"Twice," Phoebe said.

"Uh uh, three times," Paige argued.

"Get your facts straight," Piper reprimanded her little sisters. "It was four times."

"Anyway, the Source may have been _a_ big baddie but he wasn't _the_ big baddie. The biblical stories about Lucifer's fall from grace were all true. When he was banished from heaven and lost the battle between him and his maker, the angels that fought with him were doomed to be his companions in hell."

* * *

"Bobby's still with Sam and Ruby and he's trying to figure out some type of magical abortion for the little demon child. About the seals, I've learned nothing new. Do you think they'll help?"

Penny heard footsteps getting closer to her spot in the conservatory. "Yes. I gotta go. I'll meet you guys later. Bye."

She flipped her phone shut and turned to look at the sisters. "Are you sure you want to know everything?"

"So what is it?" Out of the Halliwell sisters it was always Phoebe who wanted to know everything about everyone. Just as she couldn't keep a secret, she couldn't let her curiosity rest.

"I'm your daughter."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Paige said. "An angel has been working for the devil and your side didn't know?"

Castiel looked at Paige and wanted to sneer. "Ah, the charmed ones. I didn't know you guys did anything other than dabble. It's nice to see you finally taking an interest in the bigger picture."

"Excuse me!" Piper stepped up to the angel. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your ass to kingdom come."

"You don't have the power to kill me."

"No, but I can sure make it hurt," she offered, throwing out her arms and setting a small explosion on Castiel, who went flying backwards before picking himself up.

"Cas got his ass kicked by a girl," Dean sang, arms folded over.

"You need to act now. There is another seal that is under attack."

* * *

Currently...

They arrived at Bobby's in flurries of bright white lights and a subtle rose hue from which Penny and Dean emerged.

Dean, still not use to the Halliwells' modes of transportation was woozy and sat himself down on a dining room chair, pulling Penny onto his lap. There were over six hundred seals that could be broken, and Cas had sent them after another one last had saved that seal, but there would be others and Dean had yet to take Lilith. Evil already had sixty-five seals and they only needed one more. Sam had been left locked up, and the girls had assured him that the crystal cage would hold Ruby. He didn't know how he was going to finish this without his brother, but Penny had filled him in on what had happened during the "original" time line.

The angels had revealed that they were in favor of apocalypse as it would mean paradise on earth for them and if it took a frickin' large amount of eggs to crack to get it done, they were willing to make that "sacrifice", as if it was theirs to make. The only piece of information that was missing was what the last seal was. Castiel had gone to dig around and figure it out, hopefully without letting the other angels know what it was he was after. Finding traitors amongst his ranks had made Cas furious. If nothing else, Penny had given them the opportunity to get several steps ahead of the game and give them a boost.

Meanwhile, the withdrawal was becoming worse for Sam. The power inside him was short circuiting and all kinds of freaky ass things were going on in that vault. Sam knew that he must be hallucinating but it was so real. Seeing Alistair, his younger self, his mother, Dean; making at least one point that was the same among them all. Sam's power was evil. But Sam couldn't believe that he wasn't meant to take revenge on Lilith for everything that had gone on in his life. His mother's death, having to give up a normal life, Jessica's death, loosing his father, and turning Dean against him.

He could stop Lucifer from rising, he knew he could. All he needed to do was get out of the vault, release Ruby and get to Lilith. He was going to kill the bitch.

* * *

Everyone sat down to dinner. Paige, Penny and Phoebe had been switching on and off keeping watch of Ruby and her demon spawn. It seemed that her pregnancy was progressing far much faster than Penny's, though neither her aunts or mother knew about that yet. Penny wondered what the elders would think of this whole big mess she had gotten into, that is if they were still alive where she came from. She'd been here for months and couldn't help but wonder what was going on back home. Were her sisters still alive? Had Wyatt finally lost all control and familial feelings he had towards the rest of the Halliwells?

Penny's sight wandered over to her aunt Piper who was pulling a London Broil with baby carrots out of Bobby's stove. Simple, not fancy or decadent, the meal had always been Penny's gaze turned toward Dean, who would normally be as excited as a five year old at christmas when a nice home cooked meal was offered. Tonight his eyes were off, and while her mom and aunt Paige were having a strategical conversation with Bobby, Dean remained silent. She knew what he was thinking about; the last seal could be taken at any moment, Lucifer could rise and Sam might be lost to Ruby forever.

Penny reached over and gripped Dean's hand in her own and he turned to look into her eyes. They both knew that this could be their last meal.

* * *

Night had fallen and all parties had drawn straws to see who would take the first shifts to guard Sam and Ruby. Phoebe had the unfortunate task of guarding Ruby while Bobby was charged with looking after Sammy boy.

Dean and Penny took the opportunity to sneak away to his bedroom. While the charmed ones may have already guessed that Dean and Penny had something going on, Penny didn't need her mom and aunts knowing how much had been going on. That would just be awkward.

They laid in bed, Dean's arms wrapped around Penny with one hand over the tiny bump that had since formed in her abdomen. Tonight was not a night for talking strategy or tactics. Both knew something was on the fence; it could mean the last night they could ever have together. Previous nights would mean Penny projecting possible scenarios for Dean to investigate, but right now all he wanted to do was be a man with his girl and future child. He turned onto his back, shifting Penny with him; one arm still around her stomach and the other hand holding hers and inspecting her fingers. Dean kissed her palm.

"What would you say about becoming my wife," he asked holding his breath.

"I'd say the sooner the better," Penny replied rolling onto her stomach so she could give him a kiss.

"It wouldn't be legal--"

"But it would be holy matrimony," she said stroking his chin. "If anything happens tomorrow I want to know that I had you, even if its only for a short amount of time."

"You'll have me for eternity. When can we do it?"

"I can summon a high priestess right now. Is this what you want?"

"Yeah. It is."

Penny looked into his eyes. "Okay." She rolled out of bed and took out her trunk of magical supplies. The candles were placed in a circle and she began to chant. "Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide."

White lights like starlets shimmered and the figure that emerged was not Penny's great grams. "Aunt Prue?"

* * *

"Hello, Penelope. You called?"

"Yeah," Penny said, her face still stricken in surprise. "But I thought Great Grams would be coming."

"I know, but she was otherwise engaged," Prue said, her gaze switching to Dean. "The infamous Dean Winchester," she said addressing him; reaching out her arm to shake his hand.

"I guess that's what some people are calling me by these days."

"You know, you have a great destiny ahead of you. Most people are destined to live their entire lives unaware of the darkness and light that surrounds them. I didn't appreciate my destiny as I should have, but like you I didn't know what it would entail until I let it slip from my fingers. Don't lose this fight, Dean."

"I won't," he answered.

Prue used her powers to project a red corded rope and bound it around their joined arms. "Do you two have vows you would like to exchange?'

"I love you," Penny said to Dean, softly.

"I love you, too."

"Simple," Prue said smiling. "I like it. Repeat after me, 'Heart to thee, soul to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be.'"

"Heart to thee, soul to thee, body to thee, always and forever. So mote it be," the pair repeated.

"You may kiss your bride."

Dean pulled Penny into him, kissing her slowly.

"Well," Prue said. "This is the part where I go and leave the happy couple alone."

"Wait, Aunt Prue. What is Great Grams busy with?"

"A little wedding gift," a distant voice answered back, culminating in Grams appearance. "I know what the final seal is, you must hurry before it's too late."

"What do you mean," Dean asked.

"Your brother and his demon lover have already escaped. You'll find Bobby and Phoebe in their place, they were tricked into releasing them. Barbas is near and must have been recruited into their purpose."

"Barbas," Dean asked.

"A demon that can make your fears come to life," Penny supplied.

"Pleasant," he returned in a gruff voice.

"They've gone after Lilith. Sam will kill her, and her blood will open the doorway for Lucifer to roam the earth. You must hurry!"

* * *

Dean and Penny ran out of their bedroom. "Go after your brother, I'll release Bobby and Phoebe," Penny said running down the stairs.

"How can I get there in time?"

"Take this," she said handing him a potion. "It will take you where ever you want, just think of Sam and smash it. I'll be right behind you, I just have to get my mom and the aunts. Whatever you do, stop Sam from killing Lilith," she said and then kissed him. "I'll be there soon."

Dean closed his eyes and smashed the bottle. Penny continued to the vault first to find an unconscious Bobby. "Guess your out of the game, old man. Your head's gonna hurt when you wake up." She stood and made her way to the area where Ruby had been kept to find her mother trapped in the crystal cage.

"Oh, god. Penny let me out, they're gone."

"I know. I sent Dean after them. We have to get the aunts and head over there. They're going after the last seal."

* * *

Dean pounded on the doors that Ruby had just shut in his face. Sam was going to kill Lilith and Dean was going to be too late.

Just then Penny and the charmed ones arrived behind him. "Dean, move!" Penny waved her arm sending the strongest telekinetic blast at the doors, blowing them to smithereens.

Sam turned, startled. He had been trying to yank the bitch and his first attempts hadn't been strong enough. He had heard Dean yelling at him, but he wanted...no needed to kill Lilith for everything that had been done to him. Revenge, justice; whatever it was it would be sweet. "I need to do this," he yelled, turning back to Lilith.

"No you don't," Piper yelled freezing the room. "It's not going to last long. Someone kill the bitch!"

Paige called for Dean's knife just as Ruby and Lilith started to fight the freeze. Penny hearted behind Ruby, holding both her arms as Paige struck Ruby in the abdomen immediately killing Sam's demon spawn. Paige retracted the knife as hot white light erupted from the room and stabbed her in the heart for good measure.

Just then, Sam came out of the freeze. "No!" He ran to Ruby but she had already been yanked from the body. "Why?" He looked around and saw the Halliwells, and turned back to Lilith about to finish the job when white light blinded him.

In that instant time stopped, and a figure emerged serene; tranquil. "Samuel Winchester, you know better," a stern yet sweet voice lilted.

"Jessica?"

"I've missed you so much," she said reaching up to stroke his cheek. She didn't appear as his mother had in his hallucination. The wounds she had sustained at her death were miraculously gone, and she seemed more like the angel she was than she had during her time on earth. "I hated to watch you struggle with this. I knew you were hurting and it killed me to have to watch from the sidelines. I wanted to be by your side," she said intertwining their hands.

"I thought this was the right thing to do. They've taken everything from me; you, mom, dad, my child," he began to sob. "I needed to end it for everything they've done to me."

"I know that's what you saw. But look now, at what they've given you. A purpose, your brother. Me," she said on a small laugh. "It may not have been at your hands, but it is done. Dean promised your father he would protect you and he has. Now you'll both be rewarded."

"How?"

"Dean has his child, you have me."

"I don't understand. Explain it to me, I need to know."

"In due time." Jessica kissed him. "You'll see soon."

The white light banished and Sam was standing exactly where he was before he had seen Jessica. "Dean, what happened?''

"Lilith was the last seal and you were about to smoke her."

"Ruby said..."

"I know, and you trusted her more than your own brother," Dean said with anger and hurt mixed in his eyes.

"I know now, that I was wrong," Sam began. "I wanted revenge and I let it get in the way. But what happened to Lilith?"

"She crawled back to hell," Castiel said appearing out of thin air. "Actually, she was cast back to hell. When Ruby was killed and you were stopped from killing Lilith it restored the seals and Lilith was pulled back to the pit. It wasn't just that Lilith was the last seal; her blood needed to be mixed with the blood of an anointed demon child in order for the gate to open. If Lilith had been killed it would have triggered an alarm and Ruby wouldn't have stood a chance. She would have been killed instantly."

"She knew, didn't she," Sam asked. "She knew killing Lilith would unleash Lucifer even if she didn't know about sacrificing the baby, and she was willing to do that to me. Why?"

"You were the vessel," Penny spoke up. "She probably thought that you would make her your queen and rule side by side. She probably thought you two would be happy together."

"Well, she was wrong. But how do we prevent this from happening again? What if some poor schmuck gets conned into opening a hell mouth like I was?"

"It had to be you," Castiel said. "From the beginning it was always you who would be able to take in that darkness. There is no other 'poor schmuck' as you put it. This is the end. They would have to break the seals again, and with our knowledge we wouldn't let them. It's over."

"So what now," Paige asked. "What does that mean for everybody?"

"A reward," Cas answered without expanding on his response.

* * *

Every body gathered at the table for their last meal together as a group. Castiel would be returning to the heavens to deal with the traitors while the Halliwells had to get back to San Francisco. Piper had prepared a magnificent feast, and Dean stood up letting out a cough.

"Your attention please," he said looking around to make sure everyone was looking at him. "Penny and I have an announcement to make," he went on as he motioned for her to stand up beside him. "Last night, before the attack on the last seal," Dean said looking pointedly at Sam who had the good grace to look ashamed, "Penny and I were married in a hand fastening."

Paige let out a holler, as Piper and Bobby began to clap and Phoebe to cry. "My baby," she bawled. "I only just met you and you're already not mine anymore."

Paige and Piper both smacked her, as she was sitting in between them. "Don't listen to her," Piper said. "This is great news."

"Yeah," Paige chimed in. "Though, I kind of have to ask...shouldn't you be going back to the future soon?" Phoebe and Bobby both kicked her. "Owe, what? It's a valid question."

"The spell I used is meant to return me at the right time. I thought it would be after I stopped Sam from becoming evil but there must be something else I'm meant to do here," Penny said.

"I actually know something about this," Cas interrupted and everyone turned to him. "It has to do with the child you're carrying."

"What!" All three Halliwells screamed in shock.

"Oh, yeah," Penny said hesitantly. "I'm about four and a half, maybe five months along."

The women jumped up to hug her when Phoebe was pulled into a vision. When she was finished, she returned to look into her youngest daughter's eyes. "Grace Mary Winchester, is going to be the most beautiful granddaughter I could ever ask for," she said softly.

"Winchester? I thought Halliwells kept their last names in this family," Penny laughed.

"There's an exception for everything. She's going to have a great destiny," Phoebe said running her hands through Penny's hair. She turned to Dean, "You've got your work cut out for you," Phoebe said with a sad smile on her face. "Take care of them."

"I will," he said, unsure of what Phoebe meant. "Hey Cas, what do you mean by that?"

"Your daughter is meant for now, not the future," he started. "She's going to pick up where you guys leave off. Gracie will be a great hunter."

"Uh uh, I don't think so--"

Phoebe interrupted Dean. "Sorry, honey. I saw it too."

"One of your rewards," Cas told the boys. "For now, you'll be able to lead normal lives. Like you always wanted," he said turning to Sam.

"Normal? Completely?" Sam was eager to confirm his greatest hope.

"Until it's time for your children to begin the hunt."

"Children, plural," Sam asked.

"I can't give too much away," Cas said. "But there is always some kind of reward at the end of some tribulation."

"So Dean's got a wife and kid, and Sam's gonna find someone to settle down with. Whose it gonna be," Bobby piped in.

"It's gonna be me," a soft voice answered; Jessica appeared in bright white lights. Sam seemed stricken and unable to produce sound.

"h-hh-how," he spit out.

"After my death, a group of angels called the founders came to me and asked me if I would like to have the chance to do good. I became a whitelighter, like Paige. I wasn't allowed to come to you before now. But I'm here to stay and keep a watch over you." Jessica turned to Penny. "I'm here to be your daughter's whitelighter."

"Hey, what about me," Paige frowned mockingly. "What am I, chopped liver? I'm only Grace's great aunt."

"You're not chopped liver, Paige. But when you and you're sisters return to San Francisco your memories will be erased."

"Ah, man."

"Wait, wait, wait." Phoebe got up and grabbed a camera from her purse. "Dean, take a picture of me and my baby and grand-baby."

"You won't be allowed to keep it, mom."

"No, but you can have it. If I can't now my grand child she can at least know me." She put an arm around Penny and each placed a hand on Penny's growing waist. "Cheese," they said as Dean snapped the picture.

Piper turned to Paige. "This reminds me of the first time Phoebe met mom." Paige turned to Piper confused. "I'll explain later."

They ate, and the night ended too soon for all. The Halliwells returned to their manor where Jessica used a special dust to erase their memories of the past two days. Dean, Penny, and Sam and Jessica were finally able to pursue a, somewhat, normal life.

THE END


End file.
